


You Lift Me Up

by Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)



Series: My Sastiel Shots (tumblr back-up) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/pseuds/Fae-and-night





	You Lift Me Up

They don’t even realize it’s a **_thing_ **for them, at first.

Castiel just has a habit of picking Sam up when he falls, lifting the hunter’s entire body weight effortlessly. Cas's partial to a traditional cradle, but Sam would much rather limp along under 35% of his own power, feeble though that sometimes is. Still, despite the awkwardness of being carried by anyone, a sense of safety and peace always flows through him in Castiel’s arms.

They don’t see the other side of that feeling until a stupid “sleepover.” Hanging out in Sam’s room with the usual Netflix on, Cas approaches the subject of pillow fights.   
“Dean has explained to me that such battles are essential in addition to braiding your hair.”   
Sam opened his mouth to argue, but he didn’t have a leg to stand on; he loved it when Cas braided his hair.

Only one option.

The pillow shot out and landed squarely on Castiel’s face, skewing his hair; war broke out. Soon the pillows were scattered around the room, and the scuffle had devolved into a tickle fight. After Cas had discovered Sam’s weak spot beneath his ears, Sam bolted for the door, planning on dragging Dean in for reinforcements; Cas couldn’t allow that. He scooped Sam up, gripping under Sam’s knees, and pinned him against the neighboring wall.

Sam’s giggles stopped, his head thumping back against the wall, “Oh.”

Blue eyes bored into Sam’s with tenfold their usual intensity, and the grip on Sam’s legs tightened. “Oh.”


End file.
